


The Award Ceremony

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pining fan gets a surprise when he meets Zachary Levi.





	The Award Ceremony

Reader POV:

I finally arrived at the venue where the award show was happening. I was so excited to see Zachary Levi host the MTV Movie Awards. I’d seen Shazam! at least five times in theaters and hoped I could finally meet Zach at the awards ceremony. Truthfully, I guess I’ve always been kinda obsessed with meeting celebrities ever since I ran into Keanu Reeves a few years ago. That was one of the most simultaneously awkward and amazing moments of my life and I almost embarrassed myself since I was so starstruck when I met him. I wasn’t going to embarrass myself this time. If I could really meet Zach, I hoped I could maintain my composure. 

Zach’s POV: 

I was so nervous, my palms sweaty as I tried to calm myself down. “Fuck”, I muttered under my breath as I walked towards backstage, trying my best to avoid crazed fans who would try to follow me. I finally found somewhere to sit down, breathing deeply. As I looked on my phone and shut if off, I realized that I had to pee. I looked around for the bathroom before realizing that there was no bathroom backstage. “Damn it!” I shouted, frantically walking away from the backstage area. After walking down the hallway for some time, I finally found the men’s room. I sighed in relief as I walked in, and there was only one other guy in there. But I internally groaned when I saw there were no dividers between the urinals. At this point, I had to go so badly that I didn’t care as I unzipped my pants and started peeing. My momentary bliss was interrupted when I saw, peripherally, someone looking at my dick. I didn’t want to cause a scene so I just finished up and hoped he would just ask for my autograph so I could leave. 

Reader POV: 

I felt like I must have been dreaming. Was I really meeting Zachary Levi here, in such an awkward place? He looked so attractive, especially in that grey suit. Should I talk to him? Ask for his autograph? No, he already seems stressed. But would I even have another opportunity? I decided to ask him as I approached the sinks. “Are...um...you Z-Z-Zachary Levi?” I asked, struggling not to stumble over my words.   
“Yeah,” Zachary replied, flashing me a friendly smile.   
“Can I have your autograph?” I asked quickly, holding out a rolled up Shazam poster I had brought with me.   
“Sure,” he replied, continuing to grin at me while shades of scarlet danced across my face. “And who am I making this out to?” he asked.  
“(Y/N),” I replied. Zach took out a pen and started signing his name, but he had to bend down to set the poster on the counter. That gave me a good glimpse of his butt and I glanced over as he was signing the poster. I may have looked for too long because Zach looked up at me and saw that I was staring.   
“You like what you see?” Zach asked, a hint of seduction in his deep voice.   
“Yeah,” I replied as I felt my cock starting to grow in my pants, my erection finally growing to its full length as Zach came closer to me.   
“I can help you with that,” Zach replied in a gruff voice, pointing down at my pants.   
“Yes, please,” I begged, rushing to undo my belt and take off my pants. I also quickly yanked down my briefs, exposing my penis as I motioned for Zach to take his pants off. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere more private?” I asked, realizing that someone could walk in at any moment.   
“Yeah, you’re right,” he replied. “I have a private dressing room a little bit away from here. We could go there,” he suggested. We got dressed and walked towards his dressing room as I tried to conceal my boner. Once we arrived at his dressing room, I kissed Zach, unbuttoning his shirt as I closed and locked the door. I started taking off my own shirt and ran my fingers down his chest until I reached his waistband.   
“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Zach asked as I noticed his hands right above the button of my pants.   
“Yes,” I replied, panting as I leaned in again to kiss him. Zach moved his hands towards my pants, unbuttoning them and yanking both my pants and underwear off. Then, I took his pants and underwear off, admiring his dick as I knelt down to suck it. I started on him, hearing loud moaning as he moved his length back and forth in my mouth. “Keep going,” Zach begged, as I started to go faster. “Fuck, I’m gonna,” Zach moaned as he finally released, panting as I got off of him. “I still need to take care of you,” Zach said seductively, grabbing my still erect penis and starting to stroke it. I tried to suppress my moans as he finally knelt down to suck my dick. I groaned as his lips wrapped themselves around my cock and started pushing back and forth into his mouth. “Zach!” I yelled, grabbing the back of the older man’s head as we both sat on the floor to get a better angle. Zach started to get hard again and he jerked himself off as he continued pleasuring me. After a few more minutes, I finally came, shouting Zach’s name and a string of expletives as Zach grabbed my arms, scratching me with his nails. “Did you like that?” I asked in a gruff voice.   
“Hell yeah,” Zach replied, heading towards the shower on the other side of his trailer.   
“We should get cleaned up,” I suggested, following him into the shower and kissing him on the cheek. 

The End!


End file.
